


Sick Days

by Knight-Shy (Miss_Awkward)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Other, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Reader is sick, Reader-Insert, Sickfic, commission, reader is genderneutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Awkward/pseuds/Knight-Shy
Summary: "babe... go tha fuck t'sleep, damnit." But they just wanted cuddles!





	Sick Days

**Author's Note:**

> **Fandom:** Undertale  
>  **Alternate Universe:** Underfell  
>  **Characters:** Sans, Reader  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Words:** 508

“I…I think I’m dying,” bemoaned the bedridden human, face flushed from a high fever.

“this isn’t the plague, it’s the common cold," snapped the gold-fanged skeleton in. He shoved the bowl of chicken noodle soup at you with a glare. "now shut up and drink yer fuckin’ soup.”

You pouted at the grumpy monster as you propped yourself upright on your pillows, taking the soup—still held out insistently by Sans—once you were situated. It wasn’t your fault you felt like absolute shit—yes, it was, your aching body corrected—but having your boyfriend playing nurse made it worth it. The soup burnt your tongue as you tipped a spoonful into your mouth, the soggy noodles mushing up when you pressed it against the roof of your mouth.

“‘ey, the fuck ya scrunchin’ up for?” Sans’s sockets narrowed further. “ya bein’ picky or somethin’?”

Another spoonful of soup, just as hot, made its way into your mouth before you decided to answer the glowering monster. “S’hot.”

“it’s...then why the fuck ya not waitin’ for it to cool?!” You shrugged as you continued to eat and burn your taste buds. “fuckin’ asgore’s saggin’ ballsack, babe, yer somethin’ special.”

You beamed around the spoon, eliciting a groan from him. “Fank chu, Sans!”

“shaddup and eat, babe.” He rolled his eyes. “fuckin’ weird ass human.” The insult to some was a term of endearment from the rude monster you loved; you were a weird ass human, but the thing that made it special was that you were his weird ass human.

The soup settled in your stomach like a lead weight, filling you faster than you would have liked. Groaning, you forced down another spoonful of the soup. You held the bowl and spoon out to Sans miserably. “‘m full, Sans. Thanks for the food though.”

He looked at the bowl with furrowing brows, turning his gaze on you a moment later. “babe, ya barely ate half a bowl.” Sans shook his head. “forget ‘bout it. yer just gonna have t’eat it later, got it?”

You groaned as he took the bowl from you and set it on the nightstand, your outstretched hands making grabby motions towards him. He looked at you and arched a brow. "and whatcha think y'are doin'?"

"Cuddles?"

Sans stared at you, brow still arched high. "cuddles. ya want cuddles. now, why the fuck would i cuddle yer sick ass?"

"You love me?" You offered.

Huffing, you slump into the pillows when you don't get a response from your boyfriend. He snorted at your pouting face and, when you glance over, he's no longer there.

The creaking of bedsprings and the shuffling of blankets followed by warm bones pulling you close melted your pout away. The hand gently threading itself through your hair pulls a sigh from you. This was good.

"Thank you, Sans," you said quietly, sleep starting to claim you again.

"yeah, yer welcome. now, go the fuck t'sleep." The love curling around you as he spoke left you smiling long after you fell asleep in your bonefriend's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> You know what isn't sick with the flu?  
> My tumblr!  
> [Personal](http://knight-shys.tumblr.com/)  
> [Writing and Art](http://knight-shy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
